Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display technology, particularly to a apparatus and a method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
At present, a digital display device, such as: liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), has gradually become the mainstream product in the market. And, in general, each of the panel has a native physical resolution. Furthermore, the resolution of an image signal outputted by a general video signal source, such as personal computer (PC), digital video disc/disk player (DVD Player), and so forth, may not be exactly equal to the native resolution of the panel. In other words, if a receiving circuit is applied in a LCD panel having 1280×1024 resolution, then the receiving circuit has to perform scaling up operation on the 640×480, 800×600, or 1024×768 image signal to match the native resolution of the panel of the digital display device.